Pan's May
by ADVluv4life
Summary: This a not so short drabble I just came up with suddenly. Inspired (somewhat) by tonight's episode (3X05). It's a Peter Pan fic, and since not much is actually known about him I just made a little thing up. I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think!


Ever since Neal was found in his cage, and in turn they freed me, only hours before, I had been silently watching everyone in the camp. Killian, a pirate, was very interesting. He was sitting next to me, watching the blond, Emma. He eyes were deep, meaningfully deep. Like- and then it hit me.

"You love her, don't you?" I whispered to the pirate sitting next to me.

"And how would you know about love, little girl?" he asked, no denial in that sentence.

"I'm not that young, I've had my share." What if I'm wrong about my love though, what if he doesn't love me?

I felt the pirates eyes on me, "What exactly is your share of love then?"

"That's not the point. You love Emma." I stated directly. "It's easy to see, it's very much noticeable by everyone in this camp."

"Really?" he asked.

"Obviously, I wouldn't lie to you."

"And why not?" he questioned me again.

"Because, I like you. You have a good heart." I said truthfully.

He stared into my eye,intently, for a moment, "Who did you love?"

I looked away. "You said you wouldn't lie to me, Lass."

"Lying, and changing the topic aren't truly the same thing. My love life is in the past, hasn't truly existed for years. He, chose other things." I say, looking through the tree across from the log on which we were sitting upon.

He followed my sight, "Is he a lost boy?"

I stiffened, but wait moments to answer the question, "I can't say, I suppose he is lost."

He gaze drifted to Emma once more, "Like the rest of us?"

"More than the rest of us, quite a lot more." I reposition myself, uncomfortable with this conversation. I'm sick of thinking about the last hundred years of my life. My existance, in this world.

"I'll stop interrogating you then, m'lady." He whispers leaning towards my ear.

Suddenly there is commotion from behind us, tree branches breaking, swords and sticks swinging, "Where is she?"

I stand up and move away from all the noise, I'm finally free. Can't I just be free?

"May, where have you gone?" His voice shakes me to my core. I can already feel the heat of his presence even with our distance.

"Is that, Pan?" Killian questions, Emma and others; Mary Margaret, Charming, Regina, and Neal, have gather in front of me. Killian, Hook, looks back to me, noticing my recognition, my reaction, my eyes. "Pan?" he asks, with more meaning then 'who is behind the trees'. And I have to nod, I can't lie to him.

He widens his eyes, and then looks as if he's ready for a battle. "Alright then, this is going to go...well." The rest of the group looks between the two of us, trying to put all the hints together, but missing the crucial part.

And at that moment, he appears from behind the trees, Peter. "May!" He says excitedly, almost and then noticing my new friends his voice becomes as if it were dripped in malice, "I've found you."

I walk through the camp, up right behind Killian, he put his arm in front of me telling me not to pass him, "You did, Peter." I give him a small smile.

"Why did you leave, My May?" he asked, reaching a hand towards my own. I wanted to reach back, but it wasn't a good idea.

"Peter-"

"Don't 'Peter' me." He interrupted, he moved in my direction in a phase. He appeared right on the other side of Killian's blade. "Come back, May, please." He restarted, in a tender voice.

" I can't."

"Yes, you can-"

"No, you don't love me Peter. You don't anymore."

"Of course I do, please, My May. I want you to come back with me, we need you. I need you." He begged me, I began to rethink not returning, he really does need me. I'm the one he turns to for his inner-most problems, I should go back.

"She's not going with you Pan." Killian chimes in.

"That is her choice, Hook." he turns away from me, evil glazing across his face.

"Peter, please-"

"Come back, May. Now." he reaches to grab me, and Killian steps in front of me completely. Neal reaches over and tugs me behind him and Charming. Snow's hand is on my shoulder in an insist, reassuring me everything will be fine 'They'll take care of it'.

"No, no." I started, "Leave him alone."

"I can't, Lass, you're not going with him." Killian replies instantly.

"Thank you, but we need to talk, you can't just send him away." I push through again, everyone trying to stop me. Once to the front I speak, "Peter, I love you."

"Then come back with me."

"But I can't do that, because no matter how much I love you, you don't reciprocate." I start to tear up at my own words. "You don't love me, Peter, not as much a you want to."

He's silenced. He turns and begins to walk away from me and then turns to his side, not looking at me physically, and he speaks from his heart, "I love you, May. I'll prove it."

With that he continues away from the camp, the group that had arrived with him was still yards into the woods. He took them back to camp.

****I can still feel his heart's heat. His truth. He can be better, I know it. He does love me, and he can do this. _For us._

* * *

**Besides the fact that I'm sure I changed word tense****_ somewhere_**** in there, I hope you liked my drabble. Off the top of my head...And I know it's probably ****_'Wendy'_**** not****_ 'May'_****, but I like the name May, so there.**

**Please tell me what you think. I****_ love_**** Peter, even though he probably has some issues in his history we haven't quite gotten to yet :)**


End file.
